Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved synthetic plastic concrete forming system. The present invention also concerns a new and improved synthetic plastic concrete wall tie for use in the concrete forming system. Still another part of the invention relates to a new and improved system and method for affixing wall coverings to a modular synthetic plastic concrete form structure.
According to certain other features of my invention, my new and improved synthetic plastic concrete wall tie has triangularly shaped openings provided in end-to-end disposed truss sections which allow concrete to flow laterally through triangular truss openings as concrete is poured into the form so that the ties do not act as dams to impede lateral flow of concrete in the form.
According to still other features of my invention, I have provided a new and improved synthetic plastic wall tie that has unique end formations which enable the wall tie to be easily attached with slotted form sections where the slots extend in rows along upper and lower edges of the form section.
Still other features of my invention are concerned with a new and improved synthetic plastic wall tie comprised of 20% calcium carbonate filled polypropylene of sufficient thickness to allow attachment screws to be threaded into opposite ends of the tie to anchor wall coverings to a poured concrete wall structure.
According to other important features of my invention, I have provided a new and improved synthetic plastic concrete wall tie which is totally modular in that it can be used and mounted in slots in wall sections synthetic plastic concrete forms from either edge of the tie.
According to still other important features of my invention, I have provided a new and improved synthetic plastic concrete wall tie having reinforcing rod locating fingers which assist in providing one or more pockets for a concrete reinforcing rod to minimize movement of the reinforcing rod as concrete is poured into the form.
In the past, it will be appreciated that different types of foamed plastic concrete forming systems have been used in industry and, in this connection, attention is drawn to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,076 and 3,788,020. These patents relate generally to concrete forms formed from low density foamed plastic and polymeric material but where the forms do not possess the improvements herein described and illustrated.